Vitani's Bizarre love Triangle
by Xoxerothepoet
Summary: Young Vitani is caught inside a love-triangle with her brother and an older female lioness and doesn't seem to realize it.


In the Outlands where Vitani and her family lived food was usually very scarce, and most lionesses weren't able to hunt enough food to feed their mates or their cubs. As such, the outlands were filled with bones from unfortunate lions, lionesses and cubs who had starved to death and had the flesh on their bodies torn off in order to feed the surviving lions and lionesses living in the outlands.

Vitani was considered to be fairly lucky, since her mother was the queen of the outlanders she had access to slightly larger amounts of food than most of the other outlanders living under Zira's rule. Her and her brothers survived while many others died. In addition to this since Zira attempted to keep Kovu isolated from the outside world and because Vitani was the closest cub for miles around who could act as a playmate for the young lion, she was kept just as isolated, innocent, and vulnerable as Kovu was.

Until the day that her innocence was taken away from her, and her life changed.

"My my little Vitani, your so dirty. When was the last time your mother gave you a bath." One of the lionesses who had been told by Zira to babysit her and Kovu while she was busy searching for food in a secret location that she refused to reveal to any other lionesses. Vitani,, who was play-fighting with her brother at the time, freed Kovu's ear which she had gripped with her jaws and gave her babysitter a childlike smile.

"She gave me a bath last night after Kovu pushed me in the mud." Vitani said with a bright smile on her face as she answered the lioness, before turning her head to face her brother. "Bad Kovu." Vitani said with false malice before proceeding to give him a harmless nibble on his left ear.

"It wasn't my fault." Kovu said in protest as Vitani nibbled on his ear. "Nuka bumped into me, and I just happened to be beside you at the time." Kovu said as a small smile started to form on his face. "And you just happened to be beside a mud puddle."

Vitani gave a playful pout after her brother's confession/possible apology before examining her fur and noticing a small amount of mud that her mother had apparently ignored when she was cleaning her the night before. Vitani attempted to clean the small patch of fur with her tongue, but found that she was unable to.

"Are you sure you don't want a bath?" Her babysitter asked with a smile on her face as she moved in a little closer to the young lioness and her brother. "There might still be some mud on your fur that Zira missed."

Vitani, thinking that the lioness had somehow read the thoughts inside her mind as though they were written in a book, nodded her head and removed herself from the wrestling hold that she had shared with her brother. Kovu seemed to pout slightly as Vitani walked up to the lioness, who's smile seemed to grow, and lay down in front of her.

"I think that there's still some mud right here." Vitani said with a childlike smile as she used her paw to point out the area on her body that her mother had neglected to clean.

"Yes, there is." The lioness said as she started to use her tongue to clean the young cubs fur. Kovu, upon seeing that his sister wasn't going to play with him until she was done with her bath, decided to search for his brother and see if he would be willing to play with him.

'I think that there's some mud here as well." The lioness said with a smile on her face as she started using her tongue to 'clean' the place on Vitani's body where her sexual organs were located. Not that the young female cub was aware of this, as her mother hadn't yet explained to the young cub how a female and a male reproduced, all that the cub knew was that she felt an enormous amount of pleasure when the lioness 'cleaned' the one place on her body that no other lion or lioness had cleaned before.

"That feels really good." Vitani said with a smile on her face as her breathing became noticeably heavier and her heartbeat started to quicken. The lioness paused for a brief second to smile at the cub who seemed so vulnerable and so naïve at the moment.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." The lioness said as she continued to 'clean' the young cub whom she had been asked to babysit.

"Hey Vitani!" Kovu shouted as he ran towards her with a smile on his face. The lioness, upon hearing the cub immediately started to move her attention from Vitani's sexual organ, towards her chest area.

"Nuka told me about a cool place that we've never been to before, do you want to come with me and explore." Kovu asked with youthful enthusiasm and a childish sense of hope in his eyes. Vitani seemed to look between Kovu and the lioness who was currently bathing her and after a brief period of thought, decided that she could play with Kovu after her bath was finished.

"Not now Kovu, I'm in the middle of my bath." Vitani said with a smile, that seemed to be returned by the older lioness. Kovu, slightly disappointed upon being turned down by his sister, decided to explore the place that his brother had told him about by himself.

* * *

"Vitani." Kovu whispered to his sister who was currently laying beside him in the cave that they shared with their mother and brother who were currently sleeping beside them. Vitani let loose a small yawn before turning towards her brother.

"Yes brother." Vitani said with a smile on her face that went unseen in the darkness of the cave.

"I met a beautiful lioness today." Kovu said with a smile on his face as he started to move a little closer towards his sister. "An extremely beautiful lioness, probably the most beautiful lioness in the Pridelands. She was pretty, she was kind, and she is apparently the daughter of the king of the Pridelands, so she's powerful as well." Kovu explained to his sister, who seemed slightly confused by what her brother was telling her, and slightly uncomfortable once she realized just how close her brother had moved towards her.

"I looked into this beautiful lioness' eyes and even though she would be considered to be the perfect mate by any lions' standards, I knew that she could never be my mate." Kovu said with a smile on his face that went unseen by his sister in the darkness of the cave.

"Why not?" Vitani asked her brother, who's face was mere inches away from hers in the darkness of the cave. Kovu spared a second to give his sister a smile before responding.

"Because even the most perfect and the most beautiful lioness in the Pridelands cannot compare to the most beautiful lioness in the Outlands." Kovu said as he moved his mouth a little closer to the mouth of his sister.

"I love you." Kovu said, before kissing his sister on the lips in the darkness of the cave with their mother and their brother sleeping less than five feet away. It only took a few seconds before the shock of being kissed by her brother wore off and Vitani returned the kiss with just as much passion as her brother. After a relatively brief moment the two siblings broke free from the kiss to take a breath.

"Are you sure about this, about us?" Vitani asked her brother after the kiss that they shared. Kovu merely smiled and pulled his sister closer to him in a hug.

"Of course I'm sure." Kovu said with a smile before giving his sister a quick kiss on her cheek. "And I'm pretty sure Scar was sure too, the day that I become king of the outlands with you as my queen will be the day that he will look down upon us and smile with pride." Kovu said with a smile on his face.

"Then you're an idiot." Vitani said with a tinge of anger and possibly sadness in her voice that Kovu hadn't previously heard directed towards him.

"If you wish to be the king of both the Outlands and the Pridelands, than your queen has to be from the Pridelands. Otherwise the Pridelanders will become angry with you and rebel against you, just like they did with Scar." Vitani said to her brother, who looked as though he wanted nothing more than to do travel outside of the cave and spend the rest of his night sulking.

"So, in order to gain the power that mother wants you to have you need to mate with the Prideland princess you met today. You will become the king of the Pridelands and the Outlands, and you will make mother and Scar vey proud." Vitani said to her brother, who stared at her through eyes that appeared to be fighting back a flow of tears.

"But I don't want her, I want you." Kovu whined, causing his sister to smile before leaning in towards her brother and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"And you'll have me all to yourself, in the night when nobody can see us." Vitani whispered into her brother's ear, causing him to emit a surprisingly feminine purr.

"So, I'll have control over the Outlands, control over the Pridelands, and the love of the most beautiful lioness in both of the lands." Kovu asked his sister, and upon receiving a nod of confirmation started to smile.

"Then I'm the luckiest lion in the world."


End file.
